thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruins (JTWD)
Synopsis The family crosses borders and face trouble with old foes. Plot Adele is listening to her entire family yelling downstairs about Rey killing the man. She sneaks down and listens from the stairs. "I was protecting us! Why can't anyone see that?" Jen says he needs to snap out of it. "This is not how we are." Rey says it's how they're going to have to be if they want to survive. Kyle, Erik and Lisa help the others get the boat ready, thanking them for allowing them to come along. Jeff says as long as they don't cause trouble, they're fine. Madison is keeping watch for other people when Rey comes up and asks if she hates him. She looks at him and says no. He says she hasn't said anything to him since the kill. She asks how he could do it so easy. He shrugs and says someone wanted to hurt them. "I won't let someone just hurt you guys. It seems that you have to fight to survive." She then hears a horn and looks ahead. She recognizes a boat from the marina and gasps, running to find Jen and Jeff. She tells them it's Charles and his group. Kelly runs to grab the rifle and points it at the boat. Charles, Parker and Gabi point their guns at them and tell her to lower it. She drops it and puts her hands up. They get on the boat with Jay, who reveals himself to the group. Mike says he can't believe it. Charles tells his group to not let anyone go. Madison tells them to leave and they have no business there. Charles says they're just going to be taking a few people. Jen says she won't let him but Gabi points her gun at her, telling her to back off. Jay smirks and points at Rey. Parker grabs him and shoves him down, tying his hands and dragging him to the other boat. Jay then walks to Adele and asks how she's been. She tells him to go away but he says he's bringing her. She says no. "We will kill everyone here. I'll make sure Rey dies slowly. I'll make sure your mother comes back as a dead one." She looks down and reluctantly says fine. They load her on, Charles smiling at them before saying he isn't letting anyone live. He shoots the bottom of the boat with his machine gun, Adele screaming and trying to fight Jay to get to her family. The boat goes off, Jeff and Jen running to the edge. Madison and Kelly stare in horror as their siblings are taken, Adele screaming from the edge of the boat. Erik says they need to get off the boat. Vikki grabs Kelly and tells her they need to go. Kelly stammers. "B-But Rey and Adele..." "We will find them, okay? I promise we will but we need to leave." Kelly nods and they all hurry to get the boat closer to land. Eventually they all have to jump in the water as the boat sinks deeper. When they get out, Kyle asks where they are. Madison sees a sign that says they're somewhere in Mexico. Jeff notices Jen is gone and calls her name before seeing she is walking. He asks where she's going and she says to get her kids back. Madison says she can't go alone. Thomas and Madison decide to go, Kelly as well. Co-Stars *Kendall Schmidt as Parker *April Billingsley as Gabi Deaths None Trivia TBA Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (JTWD)